


The Pack Survives

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Series: MFC: The Unknown Tales [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: Two unlikely partners are hunted in the woods by a former ally turned captor. They then find themselves in their beds, five years prior to the disaster. They decide to use their newfound chance to save both themselves and their pack from terrible fate. After all, the pack survives. The pack always survives.





	1. Secrets Kept

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea in my head for a very long time.

The silence of the night was broken by the sound of running feet. Two pairs of feet, to be exact. Two people, a man and a woman, ran through the night, as fast as they could. Behind them, the camp was stirring. No doubt that he would come after them soon, in a bid to reclaim his precious 'wife' and 'pet'.

"Keep running!" the male told the female "Don't stop for anything!"

"You too!" the female answered, breathlessly 

"You're more important than me!" the male insisted "You're noble."

"So are you." the female said "Your family is one of the Great Houses."

"I am but a toy." the male said with a tinge of sadness in his voice "I am his plaything to do with as he wishes."

"You can escape that fate." the female offered "Tonight, you risked your life to help me escape. Don't linger here. Escape with me."

Then, the torch that the man was carrying blew out, and blackness enveloped them.

-x-

Jeyne Poole woke up in a bed, surrounded by familiar interior. This was her home, Winterfell, and she was with her pack. The lone wolf died while the pack survived. This was the lesson she had kept in her heart for the past three years, and so did her partner.

Jeyne decided to partake in her usual activities, though her heart was not in it. The gossip she used to enjoy was mostly about choosing their husbands, and there was only one man for her. 

Eventually, she grew restless. She slipped away quietly. No one noticed, not even Sansa, and that thought hurt. Sansa was part of the pack, after all. Then again, Sansa was the same bright girl she used to be before the tragedy struck. Sansa still believed in bright future.

Jeyne envied her for that. 

Jeyne had been touched by the frost that was Ramsay.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice a man walking towards her. At least not until he tapped her on the shoulder.

She recognized him, of course.

"The password?" she breathed

"When snow falls and cold winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives." he recited smoothly

"Welcome home." she smiled, however briefly

-x-

"And what about you, Jeyne?" Sansa asked her two days later "Do you have a prospective husband in mind?"

"If I must say it....." Jeyne feigned hesitation "I'd say I am interested in your father's ward."

This caught Sansa by suprise.

"Theon?" she raised an eyebrow "Why?"

And Jeyne found herself conflicted. There were many answers to that question, and yet Sansa, naive as she was, wouldn't understand any of them.

"I guess I like his type." Jeyne finally found a good answer

It was true, more or less.

-x-

"You seem out of it." Rob poked his friend in the side "Thinking about a girl?"

"More or less." Theon admitted "I saw her this morning. She looked resplendent, like the only bright spot in boring, dreary Winterfell, and love struck me unexpectedly."

"Who is she?" Robb prodded

"One of Sansa's friends." Theon said "Jeyne Poole, I believe that's her name. She is different than the rest of them."

"Are you willing to marry her?" Robb asked further

Theon merely smiled enigmatically.

-x-

Theon took a deep breath, and knocked.

The door was opened by the maid.

"I wish to have an audience with Lord Poole." Theon said brusquely 

The maid nodded and ushered him in, taking him to the main chamber. Lord Poole was there, his legs resting on foot-stool.

"Why are you here, young Theon?" Lord Poole asked, with a knowing smile

"My Lord......" Theon took a deep breath "I came to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

Lord Poole threw his head back and laughed.

"About time." he said once he had calmed down "She talked about you and only you for the past three days. Of course you'd have my permission."


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed.

Jon Snow entered his room. There, nailed to the table with a knife, was a note.

"We know who your mother was. Come meet us at the crypt tonight at midnight." Jon read "P.S: Burn this letter once you read it."

Jon Snow was both bewildered and excited. On one hand, he couldn't wait to find out who his mother was. On the other hand, he wasn't sure whether the writers of the note were friends or foes.

He went out into the yard to clear his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Theon Greyjoy and Jeyne Greyjoy nee Poole making their way towards the tower on the northern side of the yard. It was the one Bran loved climbing the most.

".....fuck each other in secret." Jeyne Greyjoy said "You know this as well as I do."

"Yeah, but if we beat them to it, they'll have to find another place." Theon said gently "It would be us he'd discover doing indecent things, not them. We can save him. We can save my brother."

This stopped Jon in his tracks. He was about to go over and ask them what they meant, but they've already disappeared inside the tower. He shook his head. He had more important things to worry about.

He went back into the castle.

-x-

Theon and Jeyne were one at this moment, both in spirit and in the flesh. They were both naked and were on the verge of reaching their climax. They had a brief argument with Cersei and her brother, but in the end, the siblings were forced to retreat and look for another place to screw one another.

The shuffling jostled them, and they both looked towards the window on instinct. Bran stood on the edge, looking at them with wide eyes and open mouth. 

Jeyne blushed crimson and Theon made his way over to Bran, pulling him inside.

"You did it again." Theon scolded lightly "Didn't your parents tell you you shouldn't be climbing anymore?"

Bran and Jeyne winced, the former out of guilt, the latter because she knew what happened to him in the previous life.

"What were you doing?" Bran asked instead

Jeyne blushed even more, and even Theon's face became slightly red.

"Unlike most of the marriages in Westeros, ours was made because of love, not politics." Theon said at last "And when a man and a woman love one another, they do what we did."

-x-

Jon made his way to the crypts, and found two people waiting for him. They wore heavy woolen cloaks and hoods, which covered their heads and concealed their identities from him. They were standing in front of Aunt Lyanna's grave.

"She was beautiful, your mother." the taller figure said "Wouldn't you agree, Jon?"

"My mother?" Jon repeated "You mean, Lyanna Stark was......"

"....your mother?" the shorter figure finished his sentence for him "Yes, she was."

"Then who was my father?"

At this, the two figures looked at one another, seemingly debating whether to tell him or not.

"Your father was Rhaegar Targaryen." the shorter figure finally said "Don't tell anyone else. There is a good reason Lord Stark kept your true lineage a secret. For one, King Robert would surely kill you if he found out. Not even your mother's memory could stop him."

"But you have us on your side, whatever happens." the taller figure added "When the cold winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives."


	3. The Game Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stage is set. The game begins. Your move.

"Who are you?" Jon suddenly asked

At this, both of the figures removed their cloaks, exposing themselves.

"Greetings." the taller figure said "I am Lord Howland Reed. This is my son, Jojen. We received an anonymous letter, and we came here as fast as we could. We were told you wanted to know who your mother was, and that we should tell you as soon as possible. So we came here, and Lady Jeyne Poole helped us plan our meeting with you."

"It's Jeyne Greyjoy now." Jon corrected with a slight smile "She and Theon got married four days ago."

"Oh." Howland Reed seemed slightly surprised "Lady Jeyne dreamed about marrying a man of noble birth someday."

"I guess her priorities changed." Jon shrugged "Also, she did marry a man of noble birth in the end."

-x-

For the rest of the day, Jon went about his business, though he couldn't help but have a feeling that someone was watching him.

The day of their departure to King's Landing was drawing closer and closer. 

"Lovely morning." a familiar voice observed 

Jon whirled around, and sure enough, Jeyne stood there. The wind played with her long, brown hair. There was a blue rose in her hair.

"Like it?" she prompted, noticing what he was staring at "It's a gift from Theon."

"I.....I just saw it in my dreams for a couple of nights." Jon admitted

"Dreams can be inconsequential." Jeyne smiled slightly "But sometimes, they help us figure out some profound truth about ourselves and the world."

"Did you have strange dreams?" Jon asked out of curiosity

"I do." Jeyne grimaced "In my dreams, I am running from a monster in the body of a human. There are countless corpses with no skin chasing after me. I reach the water, and suddenly, there is a large squid standing between me and them, stopping them from reaching me. Then I wake up."

"I suppose that's why you and Theon got married?" Jon asked

"Aye, that was a part of it." Jeyne blushed "He's had the same dreams."

"The monster in human skin." Jon pressed "Do you know their name?"

At this, Jeyne looked him straight in the eye.

"Ramsay." she whispered "Ramsay Snow."


	4. Interlude: The Players

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rundown of the players that have or will feature in the story at some point.

The Time Travelers  
Theon Greyjoy, the one who carries out the plans and plots made by the time travelers.  
Jeyne Greyjoy nee Poole, the one who actually makes the long-term plans for the time travelers.

Honorary Time Travelers  
??? - to be introduced.  
??? - to be introduced.  
??? - to be introduced.  
??? - to be introduced.

House Stark  
Lord Eddard Stark, the patriarch of House Stark. He is a good man, but he is incredibly naive and short-sighted. The time-travelers let him die for the greater good.  
Lady Catelyn Stark nee Tully, Lord Eddard's wife, who grew to love him, though she is still a bit resentful for his 'infidelity'.  
Robb Stark, Theon's best friend. One of the time-travelers' goals is saving him from certain death. Future King in the North.  
Jeyne Stark nee Westerling, Robb's wife, and future Queen in the North. Died in previous timeline but lives in this one. Sansa Stark, Jeyne's good friend. Has a naive world-view. Idolizes Joffrey, who is a douchebag.  
Bran Stark, a greenseer with potential. Loves climbing. Saving him from being crippled was one of the first things done by the time-travelers. He has the potential to become an honorary time traveler due to his powers.  
Arya Stark, the wild child of House Stark. She loves her wolf and her friends and family.  
Rickon Stark, the youngest child of House Stark. Too young to really understand anything.  
Jon Snow, falsely acknowledged as Lord Eddard's bastard son. In reality, he is the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. He has the potential to become an honorary time-traveler due to his heritage.  
Lyanna Stark, Jon's biological mother, deceased. Willing to stand up for those unable to stand up for themselves. Genuinely loved Rhaegar. Appears in the story as part of Jon's dreams.

House Bolton  
Roose Bolton, the patriarch of House Bolton. The one who landed the blow which killed Robb Stark in the previous timeline.  
Domeric Bolton, the elder son of Roose Bolton. Died in the previous timeline, but the time-travelers managed to save him offscreen this time around.  
Ramsay Snow, the bastard son of Roose Bolton and a miller's daughter. Due to Domeric's survival, he was never legitimized, and is still a Snow. He is the boogeyman for both Theon and Jeyne due to his actions in the previous timeline.

Allies to House Stark  
Vayon Poole, Jeyne's father and Theon's good-father. A minor Lord, but nonetheless fiercely loyal to House Stark.  
Osha, a Wildling woman saved by Robb Stark. Has been fiercely loyal to him and his House since.  
Hodor, a stable-boy who is fond of Bran.  
Howland Reed, Lord Eddard's friend. Indebted to Lyanna Stark for defending his honor. Was convinced to reveal Jon Snow's parentage to him by Jeyne.  
Meera Reed, Howland's daughter. She is incredibly protective of Jojen and Bran.  
Jojen Reed, Meera's brother and a greenseer. Has the potential to become an honorary time-traveler due to his powers.

House Baratheon  
Robert Baratheon, patriarch of House Baratheon and the King of the Seven Kingdoms. Dies.  
Cersei Baratheon nee Lannister. Robert's former wife. Disowned.  
Joffrey Baratheon, the former crown prince. Becomes King for a short while. Sent to the Wall. Dies there.  
Tommen Baratheon. Fate unknown.  
Myrcella Baratheon. Fate unknown. Stannis Baratheon, Robert's rightful heir. His sense of justice is only trumped by Lord Eddard's.  
Selyse Baratheon nee Florent, Stannis' wife.  
Renly Baratheon, the youngest Baratheon brother. He wants to be King so he'd be able to indulge his relationship with Loras Tyrell without fear.  
Margaery Baratheon nee Tyrell, Renly's wife.  
Loras Tyrell, Renly's bed-partner.  
Shireen Baratheon, the only child of Stannis and Selyse.

Allies to House Baratheon  
Justin Massey, Stannis' battle commander. Carrier of the Horn of Dawn.  
Asha Massey nee Greyjoy, Balon's only daughter, Justin's wife and the future ruler of Iron Isles in Stannis' name.  
Melisandre, a sorceress and Stannis' advisor. Her chief goal is putting Stannis on the Iron Throne so that the Others could be defeated. Has the potential to become an honorary time-traveler due to her powers.  
Davos Seaworth, a former smuggler. Instrumental in getting House Manderly to declare for Stannis.

House Lannister  
Tywin Lannister, patriarch of Lannister family. Killed by the time-travelers in order to get revenge for the Red Wedding.  
Jaime Lannister, first son and second child of Tywin. Renounced his birthright so he can live with Brienne on Sapphire Isle.  
Brienne Lannister nee Tarth. Jaime's wife, Catelyn's sworn shield.  
Tyrion Lannister, Tywin's youngest son, future heir of Casterly Rock.

House Manderly  
Wyman Manderly, patriarch of Manderly family. Still remains faithful to House Stark in secret. Supports Stannis per the deal he made.  
Wylla Frey nee Manderly, wife of Little Walder Frey. Acts as a plant within House Frey as suggested by time-travelers. A staunch supporter of House Stark. Loyal to Stannis Baratheon.

House Frey  
Walder Frey, killed by Theon during the Red Wedding 2.0 in order to get revenge for/sabotage the original  
Olyvar Frey, Robb Stark's former squire, new Lord of the Twins.  
Other Freys: Deceased.

House Tully  
Edmure Tully, the current head of the family  
Brynden Tully, a decent swimmer.

House Greyjoy  
Balon Greyjoy, patriarch of House Greyjoy. Deceased.  
Euron Greyjoy, the Mad King 3.0. Wields the Horn of Joramun. Allied with Others. Killed by his niece.  
Victarion Greyjoy, in Essos.

House Targaryen  
Daenerys Targaryen, the sole remaining Targaryen.  
Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon's biological father. Deceased. Appears only in Jon's dreams.

House Martell  
Doran Martell, the current head of the family. Wheelchair-bound.  
Oberyn Martell, Doran's brother. Killed by the Mountain in the previous timeline, but survives in this one thanks to Jeyne poisoning the Mountain.  
Quentyn Martell: Doran's only son and heir. He died in the previous timeline but lives in this one.  
Arianne Martell, Doran's daughter.

House Arryn  
Jon Arryn, the patriarch of the Arryn family. He died in the previous timeline, but lives in this one.  
Robin Arryn, the heir of the Vale.

Deceased  
Petyr Baelish, thrown from the roof by Theon in a pre-emptive strike.  
Varys, stabbed through the heart in a surprise attack.  
Gregor Clegane: Poisoned by Jeyne, stabbed to death by Oberyn.


	5. King's Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In King's Landing, the city of politics and intrigue, one can't get bored.

Upon seeing the King's Landing for the first time, Jeyne and Theon couldn't help but be awed. Even though the people who lived there were rotten, the city itself was still beautiful. Regardless, it was a cesspit, a center point of 'players' as Theon and Jeyne had taken to calling them. And yet, they knew whose side they were on.

The man whose side they were on stepped through the gate after them.

"Awe-inspiring, ain't it?" Eddard Stark sighed wistfully "It's been so long since I've set foot in there."

Robb and Jon came in after him. Both were strangely silent, though Jon more than Robb.

Robb......

His name hit Theon where it hurt, and it hurt badly.

"Come on, Robb." Theon pushed him forward "Let's visit the tavern and get sloshed."

Robb, his kindhearted best friend, surrounded by enemies on all sides. Robb, who didn't deserve to die. It was Theon's fault, and he needed to be the one to prevent it.

"Don't get too inebriated!" Jeyne called after them

-x-

Petyr Baelish looked around.

There was no one here, which was strange.

He looked at the note from Catelyn, requesting a meeting on the roof. That message was still there.

"If you're looking for Catelyn, she is not here." a figure emerged from the shadows, and their face was covered "I knew she's your weakness, and so I wrote that note to lure you out here."

Petyr Baelish took a step back, but the figure grasped his wrist.

"This is for Robb." the figure whispered

"I didn't......"

"Lies." the figure sneered "You thought to destroy Catelyn's entire family, and then she'd jump into your arms?"

Petyr paled.

"Well, guess what?" the figure hissed "No one hurts my best friend!"

And then, with a mighty swing, the figure threw Petyr over the edge of the roof.

-x-

Theon stared at Robb with tenderness.

They were brothers, now and forever, and Theon would protect Robb from the shadows until the end of time.

He wasn't sorry that he killed Baelish.

Nor was he sorry that he planned to send Tywin and Walder Frey down to hell too.

It was all worth it.

Because it was all for Robb.

Theon failed him once, and refused to fail him again.


	6. Unravelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unwanted meeting takes place.

The royal banquet was quite something, Theon thought as his mouth watered at the very sight of the assorted food laid out on the table. He chose to seat himself between Jeyne and Robb. He ate hungrily as he stared at Jeyne. His wife looked even more radiant than usual. Her brown hair slid down her back and her brown eyes looked at him with love and adoration. Once, she had dreamed of Robb and he'd dreamed of Sansa. But thanks to Ramsay, they abandoned those foolish ideals of theirs. In a way, it was Ramsay who brought them together. Theon made a mental note to thank Ramsay for that before killing him.

Then there was Robb. His best friend looked around with awed eyes. And Theon saw, really saw, how young his best friend truly was. A surge of protectiveness rushed through him, settling in his heart. He found out that he couldn't stomach any more food. He excused himself and left the chamber hurriedly. Then he puked into the bush. He dry-heaved a few times before calming down. He made a promise then and there that he would protect his best friend. That he wouldn't let anything bad happen to Robb. 

A hand fell onto his shoulder. He turned around and grew pale. He had forgotten, of course. Out of sight, out of mind, like they said.

Roose Bolton stood in front of him. He had been visiting Winterfell when the King arrived, and joined the Starks on the journey south, just as Theon and Jeyne had. Jeyne got invited by Sansa, and she, in turn, brought Theon along with her. Roose, on the other hand, was invited by Lord Eddard himself. 

Which only served to prove that Ned Stark was a horrible judge of character. Roose Bolton was dangerous. Theon knew it from his past life.

"Theon?" a familiar voice called 

Theon looked up. Robb was heading towards him. Towards them. Roose Bolton turned to look at Robb as well. And then, he saw. Lord Bolton was looking at Robb with hatred in his eyes. It was well-hidden, but it was there. Theon felt his mouth go dry, and felt the bile rise up in his throat again. He puked once more, making sure that all of the bile landed on Lord Bolton's fine clothes. It was minor revenge, but it was extremely satisfying all the same.

"Are you all right, Theon?" Robb was concerned

"I am not." Theon told him honestly "I need to lie down for a bit. Would you help me get to a bed?"

Robb nodded, and Theon slung his arm over Robb's shoulders, allowing Robb to support some of his weight as they headed off to find a bedroom. Theon could still feel Lord Bolton's burning hatred, most of which was directed at Robb. 

Jeyne, who could always tell when something was wrong with Theon, as part of their bond as husband and wife, joined them midway. With her help, they reached the bedroom faster. Theon lay down in the bed and let go. 

-x-

Theon was troubled. It was common knowledge in the North that Roose Bolton had descended from line of Red Kings, who used to skin the Kings of Winter and wear their skins as cloaks. His research had only confirmed this. And Theon's best friend was descended from Kings of Winter, and was soon to be King in the North. Which made him an ideal target for Roose. Theon had to do something.

"You forget that you have me, Theon." Jeyne said warmly "We aren't Reek and Arya anymore. We are no longer Ramsay's playthings. We can move against his father if we wish. When you play the Game of Thrones, you win or you die. And we'll win."

"You're right." Theon nodded "We'll install Robb as King on the Iron Throne. We had the nymerical advantage last time. We'll have it again. With Robb's tactical knowledge, combined with our knowledge in politics, we can do it. But King Robert and Lord Eddard need to die first for this plan of ours to work."

"Sacrifices are neccessary." Jeyne pointed out "When do we start?"


	7. Interlude: Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family reunion takes place.

"Here, have another." Theon offered with a smile

Jon Snow eyed the cup skeptically, then drank from it in big gulps. Theon smiled. He and Jeyne had created this particular drink. It was diluted wine mixed with weirwood roots ground into a fine powder. Combined, these ingredients served to open the inner mind, and possibly achieve contact with the world beyond. Which was what they counted on.

Hours passed, and everyone present was celebrating. Finally, Jon couldn't take it anymore. He excused himself, mumbling something about going to bed early. Theon and Jeyne shared a conspiratory look as he left, which prompted Lord Eddard to look askance at them.

"What did you do?" he demanded, accusation clear in his voice

"Dreams are a powerful tool." Theon told Jeyne in lieu of an answer "They reveal things, certain things some people like to keep hidden to the detriment of all."

"I couldn't agree more." Jeyne nodded sagely "I wouldn't have to hear Lady Catelyn shrieking about Jon's bastard status after this anymore. My ears couldn't take much more of the abuse."

Lord Eddard stared at them with a mixture of curiosity and guilt.

"How do you......?"

"We tried this drink ourselves." Theon whispered, almost reverently "And we learned things no one knew."

"It was an enlightening experience." Jeyne nodded 

"And so we served it to Jon in hopes that he would be enlightened as well." Theon concluded

-x-

Jon was floating, in vast blackness.

"Jon......." a distant voice whispered "Jon.....come to me....."

"Come to us, Jon....." another voice - this one more masculine - implored

He was drawn to the voices, which were coming from the white light in the distance.

And suddenly, he found himself in the white. Two other people were in there too. One was a man with silver hair and purple eyes, dressed in royal clothes. The other was......

An older version of Arya. 

"Who are you?" he blurted out

They laughed.

"Why, Jon, we're your parents." the older Arya told him 

"My father is Lord Eddard." Jon said

"Your biological parents." the older Arya corrected with a smile

"What no one knows was that we loved each other in secret for a long time." the man spoke "Between my crazy father and Lyanna's overly controlling family, we wanted freedom. That was how we came to love one another. Having the same desire brings people closer together. Eventually, we realized that the only way to gain that freedom was to elope together."

"We didn't mean to start a war over it." the older Arya said "But our families were strong-willed and stubborn, which is a dangerous mixture. They butted heads and things spiraled out of control from there. And since I was with child, we eventually realized that I needed to be placed somewhere where no one could find me."

"Eventually, I realized that the only way to keep the peace was to extinguish my own bloodline. So I accelerated the events. I challenged Robert Baratheon to one-on-one duel in order to die by his hand. And my father's paranoia did the rest. I had hoped that Lyanna would survive, but she came to me. She died giving birth to you."

"I don't regret it." Lyanna said defiantly

"Neither do I." the man affirmed "Never let the world push you around or belittle you, Jon."

"We love you." Lyanna looked at him with loving eyes "You're the best thing that ever happened to us. Even if we didn't get the privilege of taking care of you as parents should, you'll always be our beloved son."

They stared at one another in silence for a while.

"Now you need to go." Lyanna said "Tell Lord Eddard that his little sister loves him."

And with that, Jon woke up, drenched in sweat.


	8. Mystery Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mystery knight competes in a tournament.

The Lords and Ladies of the court gathered to watch. This tourney seemed promising. Jeyne took her seat next to Sansa's, as usual. 

"Do you believe the Knight of Flowers would win?" Sansa seemed excited

Truthfully, Jeyne did not. Gone was that girl who believed in fairy tales. Ramsay, and Littlefinger before him, have shown her what real world was like. Loras Tyrell was an empty-headed knight who, just like Sansa and his equally empty-headed lover, saw only what he wanted to see. Who never saw the true reality and the darker side of human nature, like she and Theon had.

"He'll win and crown me his Queen of Love and Beauty." Sansa looked certain

Jeyne said nothing, merely smiled slightly as she spotted her chosen knight. It was difficult, but she convinced him to compete and beat Loras Tyrell. To show him and Sansa that life wasn't a song. Ultimately, they would use Renly's armies to bolster Robb's, under the pretense that he'lle have the Iron Throne with Robb as King in the North. Then they would double-cross him at the last minute and have Robb claim the Iron Throne instead.

The tournament lasted for the next four days. Sansa and Jeyne watched it progress until there were four remaining knights left: Loras Tyrell, the Mountain, Jaime Lannister and the mystery knight. The drawings pitted Loras Tyrell against the Mountain and the mystery knight against Jaime Lannister.

The mystery knight lifted his vizor a bit and looked straight at Jeyne. He winked at her, causing her to blush. Then he lowered his vizor again and focused on his opponent.

-x-

The mystery knight had won, to Jeyne's relief. But now came the hardest part.

"Don't you dare lose." Jeyne ordered him

"Don't worry." Theon assured her "Loras Tyrell is green. He doesn't play dirty to win. Which is why my victory is certain."

"Still, be careful." Jeyne implored

"I will be." Theon promised


	9. The Red King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon and Jeyne versus the Red King

Jeyne walked through the halls, secretly pleased. Yesterday, the tourney had ended. Her chosen knight had won it and crowned her Queen of Love of Beauty. Her, Jeyne Poole, a daughter of minor lordling. Life wasn't always a song, that was true, but that didn't mean it couldn't be at times. She smiled broadly one last time and then she pushed those thoughts firmly away. There was so much to think about. So many things needed to be done. She heard the footsteps approaching. She looked up to see Robb walking towards her, accompanied by Roose Bolton. 

"Hello, my Lord." she addressed Robb "You two have been together almost every day for the past week. May I inquire as to why?"

"Well....." Robb shifted uncomfortably "My father arranged for Lord Bolton to be my tutor in diplomacy and politics."

"I see." Jeyne replied politely

Inside, however, she was screaming. She and Theon were supposed to teach Robb those things, not Lord Bolton. Visions filled her head. Visions of Robb nailed to the cross and lacking part of his skin, while Roose Bolton flayed him, methodically, piece by piece.

She made a show of falling down, and Robb caught her before she hit the ground, just as she hoped he would do.

"Robb....." she whispered into his ear "Beware.....the Red King....."

And then, she saw it with her own eyes. Roose Bolton had changed into a demon, with red skin, as well as sharp teeth and nails. Nails pierced Robb's flesh, draining his life force, while Roose laughed. Laughed like a madman. 

She fainted. 

She hovered between unconsciousness and lucidity for the next two days or so. She would often hear people speaking, though the only voices she could recognize were Robb's and Theon's.

-x-

When she woke up, Robb and Theon were the first faces she saw.

"You are awake." Theon said, and the relief in his voice was almost palpable

"They didn't leave your bedside at all." Maester Luwin told her as he entered "You'll be able to get up today or tomorrow. I've brought you some medicine that could help with it."

Jeyne looked up and froze.

The Red King stood in the doorway. Saliva dripped from his fangs, and his sharp nails looked poised to skewer someone. His cold eyes glared at Robb's unprotected back.

"No.....no....." she whispered, scooting closer to the corner of the bed which was farthest from the door "NO!"

Theon's steady and warm hands grasped her own, easing her fears and discomfort. 

"It's all right." he told her "You're not the only one who sees the truth. I see it too. We'll face him together."

"You see it?" she whispered frantically "You see the Red King for who he really is?"

"I do." he kissed her cheek "We'll take care of him, don't worry."

After that, Theon had left, and so did the Red King. Robb offered to help the Maester and take care of her, even though he didn't have to. His kindness only hardened her resolve to do what needed to be done. She would protect him, in the name of love she felt for him once.

-x-

It was midnight when Theon came for her. He had donned armor, complete with helmet. He carried a sheathed sword as well. He brought chainmail and a dagger for her to use.

"Follow me." he instructed

"The dagger?" she asked

"It's coated in poison designed to mimic natural death." he told her "Maester Luwin informed me of its existence."

He led her through the castle and down into the courtyard. The silhouette of the Red King was unmistakable. He was alone, or so it appeared. 

"Together." Theon whispered

He pulled her closer and kissed her directly on the lips. Her tongue forced him to grant it entry. From there, their two tongues began dancing together as they deepened the kiss. If this was going to be their last kiss, then Jeyne wanted to make it special.

"Together." she whispered once the kiss ended

Then without warning, Theon attacked, slashing the Red King's back with his sword. Jeyne took advantage of her small size and the opening Theon gave her to move in front of the Red King and stab him in the stomach.

And that was it. She and Theon only had to pretend that they were still on the offensive for a little while before backing off. They had already won this round of the game, after all.


	10. Interlude: Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assorted characters receive letters.

"You've received a letter, my Queen." Missandei handed her a faded parchment

"Let's see what it says." Dany said

She took the letter and opened it with a small knife. 

"To the Queen of Free Cities, the Spider, the Squid, the Sun's Son, the False Dragon and the White Wolf will come to you, seeking your aid. The White Wolf is the only one you can trust among all of them. My uncle's gifts are poisonous. He wields the Horn of Joramun and is allied with the Winter personified. They seek to extinguish all life as we know it. They will send the Wall tumbling down by blowing the Horn of Joramun. Keep Missandei, Arstan and Grey Worm close or you'll regret it. Don't trust the Thirteen."

Here the letter ended. There was no signature. Dany folded the letter and frowned. Missandei looked at her worriedly.

"My Queen?" she spoke softly

"There are a lot of things I need to think about." Dany said "I wish to be left alone for the rest of the afternoon."

"As my Queen commands." Missandei bowed low

-x-

Lord Walder Frey was in a bad mood. Yet another attempt of his to get rid of his daughters has been rejected.

And to top it off, there was this blasted letter.

"Your castle has never been conquered." he re-read "Unfortunately for you, my wife and I are interested in being the first to achieve that. You killed my best friend and my wife's first love. Winter is coming for you and yours, Walder Frey, and it's coming hard."

There was no signature.

Walder Frey couldn't recall anyone he had killed in the past. Then again, his memory was choppy. He was old, very old. 

He needed to secure his line and his family's future.

"P.S." he read "We know how much you care about your family, so we'll put all of them - with few exceptions - to the sword, and then we'll kill you last. Rains of Castamere, asshole."

Walder Frey's frown deepened. This was serious.

-x-

King Robert drank another glass of wine as he read the letter which was just brought in by a messenger.

"Let me get straight to the point." he read "None of your children are yours. This information will probably make you want to kill all three of them. Don't. Kill only the eldest. Remove the younger ones from the line of succession and let them choose their own path from there. Then name an heir you feel is appropriate and go to Essos."

Robert chuckled. Whoever wrote this letter had a fine sense of humor.

A fine sense of humor indeed.

And their advice to go to Essos wasn't a bad idea either.

-x-

"This letter just arrived." Jeyne said as she handed a sealed letter to Robb

Robb took it from her and opened it.

"I have loved you in secret for a long time. Your skill with a sword used to awe me. I have since moved on due to certain circumstances, but I still wish you all the best, Robb." Robb read "Hence why I am writing this. If you want to win, you have to play dirty, which means you need to cast your honor aside sometimes. If being dishonorable means that you get to live another day, then choose life over honor. If you ever find yourself in a situation where you need help, know that I and my new husband care about you a lot and we'll always be there to help you out should you need us. You're our King in the North, and our loyalty is to you and only you."

"Who wrote this?" Robb looked up at Jeyne

Jeyne just smiled and shrugged.

Then she swept out of the room, still smiling in a mysterious manner.


	11. The Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stannis returns to King's Landing with his family and his court.

The people of King's Landing gathered to witness the arrival of their new King. The gates were opened, and Stannis rode in on a chestnut horse. More riders followed. Davos Seaworth sat tall and proud, while Lady Melisandre was looking around with a small smile. Then, a gaggle of soldiers poured in. Finally, a small carriage rolled into the plaza. One of the soldiers opened the doors, allowing a woman and a young girl to exit.

"Queen Selyse Baratheon and princess Shireen Baratheon!" the soldier announced

"I only know one Queen." Jeyne heard her husband mutter under his breath "And her name is Jeyne Westerling."

"You have to admit that it's funny that both you and Robb married a woman named Jeyne." she whispered to him in a playful tone

"That just means we know better than most." Theon joked 

Jeyne just smiled at him, and her smile said it all.

"Is that conquest still on?" 

"Oh, of course." Theon grinned "If we could do that, then we'll literally control the boundary between North and the South."

"Which means we'll hold one of the important game pieces in our hands." Jeyne smacked Theon playfully "The tower."

"And when he becomes the King on the Iron Throne, he'll remember us." Theon proclaimed "The little people who got him there."

Jeyne cast a cautious glance at Stannis and his men, who were currently talking with Robert. Fortunately, Robert was speaking loudly enough that their own conversation went unheard.

-x-

Night fell, and King's Landing slumbered. The only ones awake were two men guarding the gate.

At least, until two silent arrows felled them both. 

A man and a woman stepped forward. The man put his bow to its original place and pushed the lever which opened the gate. Once it was opened, they mounted their horses and rode out.

"To the Twins!" the man announced with great enthusiasm

He spurred his horse on, and the woman did likewise to hers.

"Theon?"

"Yes?"

"You're an excellent archer."

-x-

The dawn found them at a place Theon recognized.

"We're near the Twins." he informed his wife

"So how do we conquer it?" Jeyne inquired

"Why, from the inside. You'll pretend to be a potential Frey bride, lovely and fresh for plucking. And I'll be your trusted servant, there to fulfill your every whim." Theon's put a hand over his heart "Only this time, we'll be the ones holding all the strings."

"Right." Jeyne straightened up

They spurred their horses on, and pretty soon, they reached a tower made of stone. And, beyond it, a bridge.

"Here we are." Theon said

He dismounted and then helped Jeyne dismount.

Then he approached the wooden door and knocked three times, using the heavy metal handle to make their presence known.


	12. Freyed Threads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeyne and Olyvar end up betrothed. Jeyne plans to make their wedding into a Red Wedding 2.0.

Walder Frey peered at them, and his mouth curled into a smile. It was a fake smile, and both Theon and Jeyne could see it. Still, it wouldn't do to cross the old man, or they would never have the chance to seize this fortress, which was essential for their plan.

"She seems comely enough." Walder Frey finally gave her assessment "I wouldn't mind having one of my sons married to her. Which one of my is she interested in?"

"Olyvar." Jeyne announced, stepping forward "I shall be wed to Olyvar Frey in a fortnight. My servant here has other things to worry about, though. This wedding needs suitable musicians, so I want him to go our and find some, if you don't mind."

"Aye." Walder Frey nodded "Can't have a proper wedding without good musicians."

Theon didn't say anything. He just bowed and left.

Jeyne watched as he mounted his horse and rode off. So far, so good. He would indeed return with the musicians before the wedding. Bloody Wedding. It would be known as such far and wide after this. Only it won't be the Freys who'd orchestrate it this time. It'd be her and Theon.

Olyvar came to her then. And Jeyne saw in his eyes a different kind of values.

"What do you want to be?" she asked him

"A Knight." he told her

"And so you shall be." she promised him with a smile "The best Knight, in service of the best possible King on the Iron Throne."

-x-

Theon rode out, with a particular destination in mind. He knew where to find the exact group of men who would do the deed, and who would do it well. 

People who would make his and Jeyne's long-term plans unfold beautifully.

But it wasn't only the Brotherhood that he was after. He was also after learned people, who would reside in the Twins with him and his wife. Those who would be the backbone of their plan to turn a certain young King into a force to be reckoned with, both on the battlefield and away from it.

Once they managed to slaughter the Freys and make Olyvar their hostage, he and Jeyne planned to move onto the next stage of their plan. 

They would bring their mutual friend into the fold and crown him King. 

From there, they would be his staunchest supporters. They would help him claim the Iron Throne, and from there, they would focus on dealing with the real threat.


	13. Brotherhood and the Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon and Jeyne secure the loyalty of both Dorne and the Brotherhood without Banners, with the Mountain as a casualty.

The tents were scattered haphazardly across the landscape. The sky was perfectly blue, and there were few clouds to be seen. 

Theon was watching the camp, taking note of the people in said camp. They seemed like a perfect lot for fulfilling his and Jeyne's objectives. With that, he withdrew and made his way down to the camp. Immediately, three people accosted him. He raised his arms in a placating manner.

"Lay off, Gendry." he whispered "And I need to talk to your leader. I hope he'd help us with our aim."

"How do you know my name?" Gendry tilted his head, skeptical

"Why, your father told me about you and your siblings." Theon explained "In fact, when this is all over and my King is on the throne, I'll take you to the Vale to meet your sister."

"It's a deal." Gendry smiled widely "Follow me."

And so Theon found himself inside of a rather large tent. Lord Beric Dondarrion stared quizzically at him.

"So let me get this straight. You want to hire my men to play at the wedding and slaughter all the Freys in the hall."

"Pretty much, yeah." Theon "We'll get those we want to be spared out beforehand."

"And what do we get in return?" Beric raised an eyebrow

Theon just smiled.

-x-

"Another!" the Mountain slammed the tankard on the counter

One of the workers hastened to meet his demands. The Mountain's companion, a small man with a yellow cloak, seemed amused.

"You hold your liquor well." he observed

"I like to drink after the killing." he said 

"Oh?" the other man leaned forward "Who did you kill?"

"Nobody important." the Mountain slurred "But fourteen years ago, I had."

At that moment, Theon entered the hallway, accompanied by a flamboyantly dressed man and Lord Beric Dondarrion. 

"She was princess Elia Martell of Dorne." the Mountain boasted "I smashed her son's head against the wall, then I raped her bloody."

That was when the Mountain realized he couldn't move at all. His arms and legs refused to obey. The only thing he could move was his tongue, and even it seemed to grow numb.

"Who....are...you...?" Gregor Clegane ground out

"Me?" his companion looked at him innocently "I am Lem Lemoncloak, at your service. Sworn to Lord Beric Dondarrion. My Lady over there is the one who poisoned you."

Jeyne Greyjoy discarded her barmaid disguise and smiled brightly at him.

"All right." Theon clasped his hands "We have his confession. He is all yours, Red Viper."

And the last thing Gregor Clegane felt was Oberyn Martell stabbing him through the heart.


	14. The Bloody Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bloody Wedding happens.

The wedding was a grand affair. There were all sorts of entertainment and people. Up in the galley, the musicians gathered, fine-tuning their instruments. Unbeknownst to everyone but the bride and her companion, they were members of Brotherhood without Banners, and they had crossbows with them. It had been Theon's idea to stick as close as possible to the original: the Red Wedding. 

The Brotherhood sold their act by playing a couple of 'innocent' songs first. Olyvar and Jeyne opened the dance together, while Theon asked Roslin for dance, followed by them absconding from the hall. Olyvar and Jeyne danced the night away, oblivious to any happenings around them.

Then Walder Frey called for the bedding ceremony, and the newlyweds were more than happy to oblige. With them were Perwyn and Alesander, Roslin's other siblings. As soon as they were out of the hall, Tom O'Seven straightened up.

"That's the signal." he whispered to the rest of the musicians "All the innocents are out of the hall."

"Open fire!" Beric Dondarrion gave the command

And they did. Indiscriminately. Men and women alike fell to crossbow bolts and arrows. Then Lord Beric joined the fray directly, and the rest of the Brotherhood followed. Oberyn Martell, who chose to participate out of gratitude, stabbed several Freys with his spear. 

After a while, Theon and Jeyne returned, heavily armed and without their companions.

"Today, House of Frey will become extinct, or nearly so!" Theon announced "No longer will you poison our Seven Kingdoms with your presence! Nor will you kill our King this time around!"

With those words, he and Jeyne leapt into the fray themselves.

-x-

"Her marriage to your grandson is annulled." Theon informed Walder Frey with vicious satisfaction "For she is already married. To me. And I am blessed to have her."

"Likewise." Jeyne ran a hand down his cheek with tenderness

"Nonetheless, I'll cut your head off here and now, old man." Theon continued "For if I don't, you will kill my brother of choice."

He swung his sword with firmness, and dislodged the head from the body with a single strike.

"We've done it." Jeyne breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck "We've officially conquered the Twins, the bridge between the North and the South."

"Aye." Theon agreed "Time for the next step of our plan. We're inviting Starks and the Westerlings to join us here."

-x-

Robb relaxed in his seat. He was surrounded by his mother and a maiden with brown hair and soft, doe-like eyes.

"What did you say your name was again?" he asked

"Jeyne, m'lord. Jeyne Westerling." she was a very picture of shyness and timidity "My family are sworn to House Lannister."

Robb wasn't fooled. Especially since Theon was looking straight at him, grinning. Then he winked. This strengthened Robb's suspicion that he had arranged this.

"Ask her for a dance." Theon encouraged

And Robb decided that he might as well. He stood up, extending his hand.

"Would you dance with me, my Lady?"

"Yes, my Lord." Jeyne replied timidly

"Call me, Robb." he requested

"Very well, m-Robb." she smiled prettily

He chanced a look at Theon, both of whose thumbs stood upright. Which had to mean something. That, or it was Theon being Theon. He made a mental note to strangle his best friend at the first opportunity.


	15. Of Kings and Crowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new King enters the Game.

Theon poured liquid gold into a mold, and watched as it solidified. A few perfectly timed hammer-strikes here and there, and the gold began to take the desired shape. A shape of a golden crown, adorned with a wolf head. He mentally thanked Ramsay for forcing him to make various trinkets for him, punishing him every time he got it wrong, thus enabling him to get better and do it right when it really counted.

"Looks perfect." a voice noted

Theon whirled around and came face-to-face with Robb. He kept his tears at bay, as this was not the time or the place. Seeing his best friend alive and well was more than he could have hoped for.

"It is supposed to be perfect." Theon said "A crown fit for a King."

"I didn't know you fancied yourself a crown." Robb continued "I know you Ironborn are ambitious, but..."

Theon shrugged. 

"It's not for me." he said "It's supposed to be worn by someone better. The best person I know."

"Who?" Robb sat down on a chair which Theon occupied earlier

"Now, a true mummer doesn't reveal all of his cards at once." Theon wagged his finger

With that cryptic statement, he walked out, taking the crown with him, and leaving Robb with more questions than answers.

-x-

The tables were filled with Northmen and the surviving Freys alike. Theon and Jeyne stood upon a makeshift stage, with a crown lying atop the pedestal.

"My Lords and Ladies!" Theon proclaimed "Whether our blood is of the North or not, we are all of the North at heart! It wasn't so long ago that the Lannisters took our Lord from us! They executed the finest man we have ever known! Are we going to let this stand?!

"Of course not!" Jeyne shouted 

The other Northmen picked up the chant.

"Let the Twin Towers of Frey and the North stand up against the tyrant Joffrey and his supporters! We'll have a King of our own to rally behind!"

"Our King of the Seven Kingdoms! Loyal men, draw your swords, for King Robb Stark, the first of his name! King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, and Protector of the Realm!" Theon declared

"And the only one who can truly protect it!" Jeyne revealed "For the Monsters of the Long Night will be upon us soon, and neither Joffrey nor his inner circle care about that threat."

With a flourish, Theon and Jeyne unsheathed their swords, raising them high up in the air. The rest of the people gathered followed as one.

"Come up here, Robb. Come and take what you deserve!" Theon encouraged

Robb walked towards the stage slowly, as if in a daze.

"Kneel." Theon said 

Robb shook himself awake and followed this directive.

"And raise as the new player in the Game, and the eventual winner." Theon laid the golden crown atop of Robb's head gently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is where the fun really begins.


	16. The March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon exposes an inside plot. Jeyne has a few plans of her own.

Seated among the throng of many nobles present in King's Landing, Jeyne studied the other people present. It had been a few months since her liege lord was beheaded and Joffrey ascended the throne. Her gaze rested firmly on the 'little shit', as she and Theon liked to call him in private. He had a super-inflated ego, which made him blind to any and all sage advice. Had her liege lord lived, he would have made a fine regent. It was a shame that they couldn't save him, but Theon had a point. Sacrifices had to be made for the future. Robb was the future, and Lord Stark's death opened a path for him to become King of the Seven Kingdoms and repel the Others.

She turned her head around as the door opened. Tommen and Myrcella entered the hall. Tommen had two of his kittens in his arms, and Myrcella looked so happy. If Jeyne Westerling wasn't his intended, she would have suggested a betrothal between Robb and Myrcella in a heartbeat. That would give them an excuse to spare Tommen and Myrcella and secure Robb's claim to the Iron Throne. All the same, she decided that she won't let them suffer for their family's crimes. 

For this, she was grateful that the former King didn't heed the letter immediately. He had been poisoned and died peacefully in his slumber. Jeyne considered it a cleaner death than his fate in the previous timeline. After all, she and Theon had been given this new chance for a reason, and she didn't intend to waste it. Even if it meant doing some reprehensible actions. 

Joffrey strutted around like a peacock, flaunting his supposed superiority to the world. She almost wanted to rise up and shout the truth out for everybody to hear, but she didn't, for doing so would mean ruining Tommen and Myrcella's futures as well. She would have to dispose of him in a more discrete manner.

Then there was Varys. Multiple people in King's Landing were scared of the man, for he had an impeccable information network, and no one knew what his true motivations were. Jeyne never even met the man while she was in King's Landing during the previous timeline. 

When the time came, she would open the gates for Robb's army and let fate take its course. She would ensure that Tommen and Myrcella were protected, of course, but aside from that, she didn't care about the fate of the Lannisters.

Before that, however, she had work to do.

-x-

Theon stood by Robb's side as people, mostly Northmen, came and went. On the King's other side was his betrothed, Jeyne Westerling, and her family. Theon resisted the urge to slaughter her parents where they stood. Lady Sybell noticed his enmity and answered in kind.

"Of course." Theon said "We all hope that they have healthy children, to fill this gloomy place with laughter."

"We do too." Sybell answered, lifting her chin pridefully "So that the Westerling line could continue."

"Yeah." Theon wondered "But will it continue through Robb, or through someone else?"

That night, he intercepted Lady Sybell as she was on her way to delivering a poultice to her daughter.

"Now, what do you have there?" he approached her casually 

"Just something to make my daughter's womb quicken." she answered unashamedly

The slight twitch of her mouth gave away the lie.

"Is that right?" Theon pretended to think "Would you mind if I took a look?"

Without waiting for an answer, he snatched the poultice from her. One look was enough to confirm what he already suspected.

He casually tossed the poultice out of the window, and Lady Sybell's eyes widened.

"You can't do that." she protested

"Me and my wife share the position of Robb's Hand of the King, so you'll find that I can." Theon said flatly "And that was designed to keep a woman barren, which means that what you're doing is tantamount to high treason, especially since the 'King' you're so eager to serve is a bastard born out of incest."

"Lies." Lady Sybell hissed 

Theon just smirked

The doors to the left opened. Robb and his wife-to-be stepped out.

"We've heard enough. Thank you, Theon." Robb smiled "Guards!"

Two men came running.

"Arrest her." Robb ordered

"How could you, mother?" Jeyne threw a hurt look at her mother

"For us!" Lady Sybell cried "Lord Tywin would have destroyed us as he did with Reynes and Tarbecks. I only hoped to prevent that."

Jeyne shook her head and turned away from her.


	17. The King and the Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon and Robb give gifts to each other.

It was one of the rare occassions that Robb and Theon were alone, and Theon wasn't the one to waste the opportunity. The man he was, the one who laughed at the misfortune of others was long gone. Now, only his love for Jeyne and the desire to protect Robb remained, like anchors keeping him steady. 

"We should make for King's Landing with haste. Jeyne will open the gate for us. Ideally, we should get there at nightfall and take over while they're asleep."

"Are you sure?" Robb frowned, uncertainly

And at that moment, Theon saw how young his best friend truly was.

"I wish only the best for you, Robb. I would never lead you astray. Never." he spoke with deep conviction "I'd sooner die."

And it was true. All of it.

"I will give orders to my army." Robb said, with new determination in his eyes "We will march."

And march they did, as often as they were able. When they were close by to their destination, they hid in the nearby grove and waited for nightfall. True enough, when the night fell and the city slumbered, a direwolf banner flew from one of the towers, and the gate opened silently. Robb gave the order and the army rushed in, followed by Theon and Robb. Once they passed, Jeyne ushered Tommen and Myrcella through.

"Don't worry, you'll live with me." she promised "We go to my Lord's new castle, the Twins. There we can live in peace. But sometimes, that peace comes at a cost."

Tommen and Myrcella were too sleepy to argue. Jeyne found this endearing.

-x-

Joffrey woke up, only to realize that someone stood above him, with the naked blade pointed to his chest.

"Hello, little shit." Theon greeted "My friend is settling the score with your grandfather, who ordered his death, but I wanted the pleasure of finishing you off myself."

"I am-!"

"King?" Theon grinned savagely "Not anymore you aren't. That title will soon belong to someone better than you. What is dead may never die, but I will kill you anyway."

He paced around Joffrey. 

"Now what shall I do with you?" he wondered aloud "I suppose I should kill you as they killed my best friend."

He then plucked Joffrey's own crossbow off the wall and shot three bolts from it: one into the shoulder, one into his gut and one into his heart.

Then he walked over to where Widow's Wail was and studied the blade.

"Valyrian Steel." he whispered "This used to be my father's sword, Ice."

"Your father is B-."

"That man is no father of mine." Theon said in a cold tone "He discarded me when it was convenient for him. My true father was Eddard Stark. And I shall kill you with his sword. That way, he'll be avenged."

He stared at Widow's Wail reverently for a few minutes, before plunging it straight into Joffrey's chest. Then he twisted. Once he pulled the blade out, Joffrey fell onto the floor, dead. Theon wiped the blood off the blade and put it under his belt.

"And now, the sword will return to the son of its original owner." he whispered as he departed

When he got to the throne room, Robb was waiting for him, along with his bannermen.

"I have a gift for you." Theon bowed "I took it from Joffrey."

He presented the sword to Robb.

"It's called Widow's Wail." he explained "It was made from Ice, making it your birthright."

Robb took the handle, and lifted the blade high in the air.

"Thank you." he whispered, voice thick with emotion "And in return, here is my gift to you."

He passed a letter to Theon, who scanned it.

"My father disowned me." he stated

"This puts you out of the line of succession." Robb smiled widely "Which means you can stay married to Jeyne without fear that your marriage will be dissolved so you can be used as a figurehead."


	18. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon and Jeyne find out they are not the only ones who remember the past.

Theon dry-heaved, again. Once he recovered from this bout, he found out that Jeyne wasn't feeling much better. 

"We'll have to deal with it, somehow." he said firmly "We can't go on suffering every time we see a Bolton banner. Domeric is the heir now, and we have nothing to fear from him."

"But what if...what if Ramsay...?" Jeyne trailed off "What if he kills his brother? What if he comes for us?"

"Then Robb will protect us. He is the King of the Seven Kingdoms now, and he will protect us." Theon promised her

"Will he?" 

Theon instantly turned around and saw a man pressing a knife against Jeyne's neck.

A man he recognized.

Red hot rage coursed through his veins, and he glared at the man in question.

"Unhand my wife!" he roared 

"She is my wife." the man said calmly "And you had no right to steal her."

"She chose me willingly." Theon countered "She chose me because I was there for her, and I chose her because she was there for me."

"Nonetheless." the man said "I want both of you to return to me. Or I will kill her."

"Ramsay, please..." Jeyne managed to utter "Take me and let him go."

"No." Theon said automatically "Take me and let her go. I am more valuable as a hostage."

"You are no hostage." Ramsay grinned "You're my pet. And she is my wife."

"You remember..." Theon realized

Ramsay nodded, still grinning. 

"All you need to do is come back to me, and I'll let you live." he said "I'll even let you indulge yourselves with each other from time to time."

Theon looked at Jeyne. Jeyne looked at Theon. Her eyes pleaded for him to save himself.

"I can't go back to that life." he announced "I won't go back to that life."

_Robb, help us._

He felt silly for thinking it. Even if Robb could hear him, he wouldn't be able to get here in time.

Jeyne bit down onto Ramsay's had and used the window of opportunity to run to Theon. They wrapped arms around one another protectively.

Ramsay's grin widened. He brandished a dagger as he stood there, between them and the only way out.

"You will not have him." Jeyne declared "And you will not have me. We'd sooner die."

"Then die you shall." Ramsay advanced towards them "I gave you a chance and you refused to take it. Say goodbye to this world. For if I can't have you, no one can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I've decided to throw in a curveball. This is the beginning of 'Hunt' arc.


End file.
